bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DiamondMiner325/Why star treat on basic bee is ABSOLUTELY a good idea.
Here are some reasons why gifted basic bee is ABSOLUTELY worth it. 1. Gifted basic bees are incredibly difficult to obtain. Here are the ways of obtaining gifted basic and reasons why they are unreliable: Treats: Will you keep a trashy basic bee in your hive, waste large amounts of sunflower seeds that you need to craft oil with, and watch it never turn gifted in a million years? Not me. Basic eggs: The expected number of basic eggs it takes to hatch a gifted basic is 288, which costs 2.8 BILLION HONEY! (not including the cost of evictions and the countless lives lost in this process). If you can consistently cook up billions already and have obtained a tier 2 mask, both C&C guards, the golden gushers, and a hive full of level 9 bees, I do not stop you from doing this. Just so you know, you could've obtained those gears much quicker if you used your first star treat on a basic bee. Star eggs: There are only 2 star eggs in the game (unless ur a DIRTY ROBUX SPENDER). If you save them until you get every single type except basic, you are missing out on a very long period of time with these helpful boosts. 2. Gifted basic bee is best to be obtained when you're just getting your first star treat, the period of time when you need billions of honey to do anything, but you make nowhere near that amount (Happens to everyone, when you just bought porcelain port-o-hive). The +20% pollen boost will help you A LOT, and you will be thankful that you have done so. 3. It's true that gifted event bees can only be obtained from star treats, but the benefits of gifted basic bee outweighs the "rarity". Bear, Crimson, Cobalt: Simply worse than gifted basic. Photon: Instant conversion does help you get more honey with field boosts, but only 5% isn't very significant, and earlier in the game your bag doesn't fill that fast. Gummy: Extra honey is good, but doesn't count towards quests and is just a lot less than gifted basic. Puppy: Puppy is not bad, but you usually don't start feeding massive amounts of treats until you can produce billions of honey. Tabby: Might be worth considering. Good amount of pollen and attack boost, but still less than basic. Vicious: Only good for quests like polar bear (and panda bear, if you have not already finished), doesn't really help with honey. Counterarguments 1. Star treat is the only way to obtain a gifted event! True, but getting a better hive bonus is much more important than "rarity". The reasons why the event bees are not as good as basic bee are listed above. 2. Gifted Tabby is better because of its op stats! That doesn't prove that gifted basic is not worth getting. Also, I highly doubt you will have 1k tabby love when you receive your first star treat. 3. If you use star treat on basic bee, you cant get diamond star amulet! Absolutely false. Which is harder? Onett's star journeys with 4 billion pollen or simply saving 1k tickets by doing nothing but kill mobs for a couple of weeks? 4. I don't mind keeping a basic bee and feeing it sunflower seeds so it will turn gifted! That is going to take FOREVER to get it gifted, if it even happens at all. You're missing out on a bee and lots of time with the +20% boost! 5. Star eggs can drop from tunnel bear! Sure, like getting one is that easy. 6. You can't get a star treat until you're pro! In fact, panda bear's quests don't take that much expertise and time (as long as you can get 100 in ant challenge). UUA1: 5 hours. UUA2: 1 day. UUA3: 1 day. UUA4: 1 day. UUA5: 3 days. Of course these are ideal times and can not be achieved, but realistically, it would not take longer than a month. If you comment any of the following, just know that you are neither contributing to supporting your opinion, or opposing mine. 1: nitpicking on my wording 2: repeating arguments that have already been stated/mentioned in counterarguments section 3. siding with the side you believed and ignoring all arguments against it 4. accuse me of "not knowing what I'm saying" without any form of evidence to back that up 5. just completely missing the point with your arguments Category:Blog posts